


What happens on tour stays on tour

by Stormborn93



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Canada, F/M, Ice Skating, Love, Lust, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormborn93/pseuds/Stormborn93
Summary: Sometimes during quick changes on the Thank You Canada Tour limbs and sequins fly everywhere in a foray of speedy outfit changes and other times Scott and Tessa desperately seek each others touch between programmes.





	What happens on tour stays on tour

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my beautiful girl Alex who prompted me to delve into quick change smut. This was inspired by the one and only Tessa Virtue for letting us into a behind the scenes glimpse of their tour.

Her costume felt too tight and restrictive, the black stretchy fabric constricting her arms and cool beads of sweat running down her exposed back. Flashes of prickly heat flared all over her body, her skin covered in goosebumps and her hands trembling as she grabbed her skate guards off the side.

Scott knew exactly what he was doing to her tonight. He knew how those touches sent her wild, every caress of his palms across her body sent her nerves into over drive. The desperate longing flared through her groin, the intense buzzing now low in her belly as she felt herself growing wetter at the thought of him touching her right where she needed him. She needed that sweet release that he has been denying her and he had her so keyed up right now.

His hands had been on her breasts, waist and across her thighs all night, just tempting and teasing her. So near and yet so far from where she needed him to touch her. Days and days of not being able to have skin to skin contact on the tour bus and four consecutive show nights with no relief, had left them competitive in ways to turn each other on during shows, which was leaving Tessa more and more frustrated as the days rolled by.

She had tried desperately to get herself off last night with her own hands, in her bunk alone thinking of Scott’s hands all over her body, his fingers slipping between her thighs, his mouth delving into her wet heat; but her orgasm when it finally came, had been short lived and disappointing. She needed Scott to finish what he had started with this damn dance off and just put herself out there and let him know exactly what she wanted.

As they came off stage after their last number, Tessa grabbed Scott by the collar of his military jacket and pulled him into the side of one of the quick change booths. “T what are we doing in here? We only have five minutes till we are on next.” He stood looking at her exasperatedly, his hair damp and curling with a little sweat and his hazel eyes wide and inquisitive as she stared up at him, his dark sunglasses firmly in his hand.

Tessa fisted his costume in her grip and pulled him more firmly towards her, her knuckles whitening as the she tugged the uniform, forcing Scott’s face to hover just mere millimetres from hers. “Scott.” She breathed out his name, her warm breath hitting his face. She bought her lips closer to his ear and whispered “I need you to fuck me....now.” She pulled away and watched his eyes widen, the hazel turning darker as his pupils dilated.

“Tess, right now?” She couldn’t tell if it was a statement or a question as he exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose to try and calm down. “Yes, right now.” With that his strong hands lifted her from her waist and sat her down on the nearby white plastic table in the change booth. She squirmed as Scott’s hands brushed over her thighs, tugging her tight black trousers to her knees. She could hear the other skaters changing around her and the musical transitions as Meagan and Eric took to the stage.

“4 minutes baby.” She could hear the desperation and breathy-quality of her own voice as she felt Scott’s fingers brush over her core, his hands fumbling with the poppers on her bodysuit, her own military jacket poppered open and dangling around her quaking body. She was already soaked and trembling for him after he had riled her up all night.

The minute he pushed her bodysuit up to her hips, he wasted no time sinking his fingers into her tight, wet heat and circling her clit with his thumb. Tessa closed her eyes and threw her head back against the black curtain, trying desperately to stop herself from crying out and attracting attention to their secret tryst.

She watched over Scott’s shoulder, the black fabric of the tent only closed wth a little velcro, meaning that anyone could find them. She found that in her desperately keyed up state, the thrill of being caught was such a delicious turn on. Scott’s fingers were working their magic and filling her so wonderfully, pushing for that spot inside her that would send her spiralling, but she needed more, and fast.

She scrambled for the zip on Scott’s trousers and freed him from his dancers belt, his cock already hard for her. She swallowed hard as she stroked her hand up and down him, listening to his breath falter in her ear as he whispered filthy words to her about how she was always his and he would fuck her so hard she couldn’t skate their next programme.

Her insides were churning as she heard the crowd cheer and Kaitlyn and Andrew talking outside. If only they knew what was happening in here. “3 minutes baby.” He whispered to her softly as pulled his fingers reluctantly from her and lined himself up at her entrance. Tessa could feel her heart beating out of her chest, her body covered with sweat and her make up surely having rubbed onto Scott’s dark shirt.

He captured her lips in his own as he pushed into her; hard enough for her to throw her head back and bite her lip to stifle her moan, but gently enough that he didn’t hurt her. His large hands were thankfully wrapped around her waist to steady her as he pushed into her hard and fast. She gave over all her control and let his body take over, setting a punishing rhythm that she could feel low in her belly.

The fire building was threatening to consume her as he pushed deeper each time. Her hands clung to the shoulders of the man she loved, steadying herself as his hips pressed right up against hers. She was loosing herself to the sensations as she let him fill her and push her off the cliff. “Hurry Scott please. Just 2 minutes left.” They didn’t have long at all.

Meagan and Eric were finished for the finale. Tessa still needed to get into her diamond catsuit and Scott into his shirt. Tess was pulled from her lapse in concentration by Scott’s fingers digging white knuckle into her hips and his lips attaching to the soft skin of her neck and creating a purpling bruise. She could tell he was close, his rhythm was quickening, his breath was more ragged and his eyes shining as he looked at her.

“Tess I’m going to cum. She could feel how damp with perspiration his skin was under her fingers and she could feel his hard cock hitting her right on her he spot that made her toes curl. Without warning her orgasm swept over her like a tidal wave, the intense ripples making her bite her hand to stop from screaming out load.

Scott must have felt her clench and shudder as he stopped his hips from pulsing and stilled inside her. “zero minutes baby.” He pressed his damp forehead against hers as they tried to slow their racing hearts, they’re mouths meeting in a hurried tangle of passion and adoration. “Lets get changed T.”

Pulling out of her slowly she watched him remove his black jacket and throw it at her. “Quit staring Kiddo. We’ve got to clean up and get out there.” He tucked himself back into his trousers and bent down to take off her skates, letting her have a few breaths to try and recover.

Tessa attempted to struggle with her trousers as Scott grabbed a white shirt off the rail and her diamond catsuit. After he was all buttoned up, he pulled her black bodysuit up over her head, cleaning her lightly with a face cloth and holding the diamond catsuit for her to step into, using his body to stabilise herself. She turned and he zipped her up the back.

Scott bent to tie her skates as she stepped into them, always the left first. Tessa’s body felt horrible in her catsuit, the sweat drying on her skin as the material pressed into every possible inch of her. Scott stood up and swept two strands of hair from her face and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. “Shine bright like a diamond kiddo.” As he pulled away the Velcro of the tent ripped open.

“Tessa, Scott you’re on.” Marianne the wardrobe coordinator came dashing through clipboard in hand as the music changed to Rihanna. “Time to sparkle.” Tessa threaded her fingers through Scott’s, their eyes meeting as they walked down the tunnel. “I love you kiddo.” She felt more relaxed and at ease than she had done for weeks. “I love you too sweetie.” His hand gripped hers tight as the made their way to the ice. This was their moment to shine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and indulging my smutty little one shot! There will be more from my multi chapter fic hopefully late this week or early next week :) as always I love and appreciate all your comments and kind words xoxo


End file.
